Bleeding Out
by BitchJerkIdjit
Summary: Begins in the first episode of season 4, when Dean returns back from Hell. But apparently Dean wasn't the only one returned back to Earth from Castiel. Apparently Castiel also pulled up a woman named Ryanne Heeven. But why? And how does Ryanne end up changing both of the Winchesters lives? Sam/Ryanne


Lazarus Rising, Part 1.

_Hey guys, so this is my first story. It begins in the first episode of season 4, when Dean returns from hell. I hope you guys like it! _

_I dont own supernatural, but it would be pretty damn cool if i could._

Taking a raspy breath, Dean opens his eyes to only see darkness. He reaches into his pocket and find his light, flicking it up. He's isolated into a coffin, not room to move. He calls out "Help" a few times, but his voice is so raspy that it barley sounded louder than a whisper. He ramed his arm through the top of the coffin, all the dirt above him now tumbling into the coffin with him.

His arms finally make it to the surface, and he pulls himself up. As his head reached the surface, he takes a deep, raspy breath. He struggles pulling the rest of his body out from under the ground, but after he does he rolls onto his back. he takes several of deep breaths, and finally pushes himself onto his feet.

He looks around in bewilderment, seeing all the trees around the area he was buried, laying on the ground in a circle surrounding the area.

Through hazy heat, DEAN walks down an empty road and approaches an abandoned gas station. He pounds on the door.

"Hello?"

He rolls up his outer shirt over his right hand, breaks the glass on the door. Inside, he grabs a water bottle from a fridge and gulps at it, gasping. He practically chugged the whole bottle, the water felt amazing going down his raw throat. He finds a newspaper and sees the date, which reads:

**Thursday, September 18th**

"September?"

He puts down the newspaper, and walks over to the dingy sink, and washed his filth covered face. Then he looks up and stares at his reflection. He wears a tight black t-shirt. Frowning, he stands, pulls the shirt up to expose his chest.

The last thing he remembers is getting his chest ripped open by Hellhounds.

He stares at his unblemished, unscarred chest in the dingy gas station mirror. He turns his left shoulder to the mirror and pulls up the sleeve to reveal a large, handprint.

He stared at is and thought, 'What the hell?'

He pulls down his sleeve and he pulls snacks and energy bars from the shelves, along with several bottles of water, and stashes them in a plastic bag. Stopping in front of a magazine stand, he grins slowly. On the stand is an Adult Magazine - "Busty Asian Beauties". He picks it up, smirks, flips through it, and stuffs it in the bag too.

He goes to the counter, sets down the bag, and hits a single button on the register, snapping his fingers in satisfaction when it pops open. As he's looting the cash, the TV to his left flicks on, showing only static. He shuts it off; only to have a radio to his right turn on to white noise. Not wasting a moment, he goes to another shelf and grabs a carton of salt, opens it, and begins to pour it along the windowsill.

A high-pitched single tone begins, and he clutches his left ear in pain as he continues to pour salt with his right hand. As it continues, he drops the salt and crouches to the floor, groaning in agony. The window above his head shatters as the sound continues, and he drops to the floor. He leaps to his feet to try to escape, and more glass on the ceiling and walls shatters. He looks around cautiously.

He gets ahold of a phone, and he knew he had to call Bobby.

He dials a number, and hears only an alert tone.

'We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected." Says the recorded message.

He hangs up the pay phone and inserts another coin, dials another number. It rings once, then is picked up.

"Yeah?" Came a gruffy voice over the phone.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?" Dean could hear the confusion in Bobby's voice.

"It's me."

"Who's "me"?"

"Dean."

A dial tone sounds. he hangs up the receiver and dials again.

"Who is this?" Bobby's voice sounded annoyed.

"Bobby, listen to me."

"This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya." Anger filled his voice, and he hung up.

The dial tone again. Dean hangs up the phone, turns. He sees an old, beat-up white car parked outside. His eyes light up; he hotwires the car and pulls away from the gas station.

He drives the long distance to Bobby's house.

To a pounding on the door, Bobby's hand appears to open it. Bobby looks at him suspiciously.

"Surprise."

"I, I don't..." Bobby couldn't believe his eyes, but he knew it wasn't truely Dean. Dean was dead, buried 6 feet underground.

"Yeah, me neither. But here I am."

Behind his back, Bobby takes a silver knife. As Dean approaches, Bobby lunges forward and slashes at him. Dean grabs his arm and twists it around; Bobby breaks the grip and backhands him in the face.

"Bobby! It's me!" Dean yelled, feeling his face sting.

Bobby had no time deal with any demons or anything supernatural right now. Especially when they pretended to be Dean. "My ass!"

Dean shoves a chair between himself and Bobby, and holds his hands out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me." He spitted out his words fast, making sure he got them out in time before Bobby killed him.

Bobby lowers the knife, steps forward slowly. He places a hand gently on Dean's shoulder. Suddenly he slashes again, but Dean quickly subdues and disarms him.

Dean was getting real furious. Why can't Bobby just fucking believe him? "I am not a shapeshifter!"

"Then you're a Revenant!"

Dean shoves Bobby away, having taken the knife. He holds it out in front of him.

"Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?"

Dean rolls up his left sleeve, and, grimacing, slices his arm above the elbow with the knife. A line of blood appears.

Bobby slowly starts to believe it. "Dean...?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Bobby breaks, grabbing Dean in for a tight hug. Dean returns the hug with enthusiasm, relief on his face. Bobby could barley believe it, somehow Dean was back. Both men had relief and joy sketched onto their faces.

"It's... It's good to see you, boy."

"Yeah, you too."

But now Bobby was curious on how the hell he got out of Hell. "But... how did you bust out?"

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..."

Suddenly, Bobby splashes water in Dean's face. Dean pauses, and spits out the water that landed in his mouth.

"I'm not a demon either, you know."

"Sorry. Can't be too careful." Bobby shrugged.

Bobby returns back to the conversation, watching Dean dry off his face with a towel.

"But... that don't make a lick of sense."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir."

"Dean... Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit -"

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject." Dean interrupts.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it. Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..."

"Oh, he's alive. As far as I know."

Dean sighs in relief. Since he woke up in his coffin, his first thought was to get back to Sammy. But he was afraid that somehow Sammy had gotten himself killed. "Good... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?" Dean looked at Bobby curiously.

"I haven't talked to him for months."

Deans emotions just went from relief to anger. "You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?!"

"He was dead set on it."

"Bobby, you should've been looking after him!"

"I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you!"

Deans curiousity took over. "Why did you bury me, anyway?

"I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it."

"Well, I'm glad he won that one."

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said."

Dean grew real suspicious, real fast. "...What do you mean?"

Bobby drew out a breath. "He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found."

Dean rubbed his head. "Oh, damnit, Sammy."

Bobby looked at him with confusion. "What?"

Dean looked up a Bobby, sighing as he told him. "Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby asked.

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this.. " He strips his jacket, and pulls up his sleeve to reveal the handprint.

Bobby jumps up, startled. "What in the hell?"

"It was like a demon just yanked me out... or rode me out."

"But why?" Bobby asked, still startled by the handprint burned onto Deans skin.

"To hold up their end of the bargain?"

"...You think Sam made a deal?"

Dean paused and looked at Bobby. "It's what I would have done."

"Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me. Yeah. Name's Wedge is 2-4-7-4. Thank you."

* * *

Dean hangs up the phone and crosses to a laptop on the table.

Bobby watches Dean, still surprised he is alive. "How'd you know he'd use that name?"

"You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?"

The laptop is open to a web browser; Dean types in the address for ARC MOBILE.

Dean picks up one of the many empty liquor bottles scattered around. "Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?"

Bobby draws a long breath. "Like I said. Last few months ain't been all that easy."

Dean holds his gaze for a moment. "Right."

The laptop beeps; the display shows a city map with a blue arrow pointing to a star. The locator reads:

**263 Adams Road**

**Pontiac, Illinois.**

Dean looks up at Bobby, his eyebrows raised. "Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Right near where you were planted." Bobby states.

Dean looks at Bobby, holding his gaze. "Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

* * *

Dean and Bobby walk down a dingy hallway and knock on a door with the number 207 inside a red heart. The door is opened by a hot young woman with dark hair, wearing only a tank top and underwear. She looks at them expectantly.

The hot woman looks at them, confused. "So where is it?"

Dean looks at Bobby, confused. "Where's what?"

"The pizza... that takes two guys to deliver?"

Dean looks at her, doubting that Sam was staying here. "I think we got the wrong room."

Sam steps into the light. He is grim and focused, and wears a grey t-shirt and jeans.

Sam walks over to the hot young lady by the door. "Hey, is..."

Sam stops dead when he sees Dean. He swallows, shocked, his eyes flicking between Dean and Bobby.

Dean is at first quiet, he slowly begins to smile. "Heya, Sammy."

Sam is silent. Dean steps into the room, ignoring the woman, who steps aside to let him in. As Dean gets close, Sam pulls a knife and lunges at Dean. The woman screams; Dean blocks Sam's attack and Bobby pulls Sam off, gripping him around the shoulders. Sam struggles.

Sam was furious. He struggles against Bobby, and starts yelling. "Who are you?!"

Dean spits his words fastly. "Like you didn't do this?!"

"Do what?!"

Bobby struggles holding onto Sam, he was much taller and stronger than he was. "It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him."

Sam stares at Dean as the struggle slowly goes out of his body. "What..."

Dean advancing cautiously, staring at Sam. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?"

Bobby lets go of Sam, who looks on the verge of tears as he steps forward and pulls Dean into a desperate hug. They embrace for several seconds, heavy with emotion, as Bobby looks on with tears in his eyes. Sam pushes Dean back to arm's length. Both of them smiling at eachother, having missed eachother so much.

Their intense moment was interrupted by the hot young woman standing close by. "So are you two like... together?"

Sam looks at her, forgotten she was there. "What? No. No. He's my brother." Sam looks back at his brother, and smiles.

The hot young woman looks at both of them confused, feeling very out of place. "Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry."

Sam, now wearing a white button-down, opens the door to let the woman, now dressed in a blue plaid shirt, out.

The woman looks back at Sam, smiling. "So, call me."

Sam, looks down at her. "Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Kathy."

The woman looked at Sam disappointed, after he called her the wrong name. "Kristy."

Sam looks at her, realizing his mistake. "Right."

She leaves, and Sam shuts the door.

Sam comes back into the room and sits down. Dean is standing above him, arms crossed. He and Bobby are both looking at Sam suspiciously.

Dean couldnt wait anymore, and he had to know how Sam did it. "So tell me, what'd it cost?"

Sam, oblivious to what Dean actually ment, thought he was asking about the hot girl. "The girl? I don't pay, Dean."

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

Sam looks up at his brother, shocked. "You think I made a deal?"

Bobby jumps into the converstation. "That's exactly what we think."

Sam looks at them, shocked they were accusing him of that. "Well, I didn't."

Dean sets his voice intensely. "Don't lie to me."

Sam hold Deans gaze. "I'm not lying."

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

Sam stands up angrily. "Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?"

Dean grabs Sam by the front of his shirt. "There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!"

Sam breaks Dean's grip. "I tried everything! That's the truth! I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean looks at his brother in sadness, feeling guilty. "It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

Bobby looks at them both. "Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question."

Dean looks between Bobby and Sam. "If he didn't pull me out, then what did?"

Meanwhile, a few towns over, a Mid 20's long chocolate colored haired woman was in the bathroom of a bar. She stared at her reflection in the dirty mirror, her hair was tossed everywhere, with dried dirt in it. Her shirt and jacket ripped down the sides. She slowly took off her jacket, pain radiated everywhere in her body. Then thats when she noticed it, the large handprint burned into her skin.


End file.
